


Communication

by madlysanecatlady



Category: South Park
Genre: Creek Week, Creek Week 2018, Fluff, M/M, sp creek, spcreek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 00:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlysanecatlady/pseuds/madlysanecatlady
Summary: Craig's very real, very surmountable kryptonite.





	Communication

**Author's Note:**

> Creek Week 2018 Day Three - Prompt: "The Fractured But Whole"

‘Craig, I am _so_ sorry,’ Tweek said, leading the way to his bedroom to fetch Craig’s laptop. ‘I was acting like a total… butt.’

‘A cute butt,’ Craig squeezed his hand, causing Tweek to falter in his step up the stairs. ‘I’m sorry too, babe. I was a dick for not sticking up for you just because I wanted my own stupid movie. The whole stupid franchise probably isn’t even gonna happen anyways.’

‘I feel so stupid for letting it get to me,’ Tweek shook his head. ‘I’m sorry I’m such a nag. I _hated_ being broken up, but I was so mad at you over this stupid franchise plan I just – ugh I feel so stupid!’

‘You had good reason to be mad at me,’ Craig reassured him. ‘I didn’t think about your feelings, and that’s like lesson one in Boyfriend School. I’m a really shitty student. Let’s just agree to both try and be less stupid and to just _talk_ to each other. I’m not too great at feelings just yet, so I probably won’t know how you feel unless you spell it out. I’m in like feelings kindergarten.’

Tweek smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek. ‘Agreed. And I promise to stop nagging so much.’

‘You nag me as much as you need to for me to figure out how to be a good boyfriend,’ Craig’s cheek went pink where Tweek’s lips had pressed against it. ‘We’re gonna be ok. From now on, we’re gonna talk things through instead of storming out, ok?’

‘Ok,’ Tweek located Craig’s laptop. ‘Found it!’

‘Awesome,’ Craig grinned over at Tweek. ‘Hey, wanna practise our Ultimate? I think I might be a bit rusty now…’

Tweek went so red Craig worried he was about to have an aneurysm, but he nodded with a shy smile. Craig’s grin softened to match and he pulled Tweek over to him by the hand.

It felt so stupid now they had talked everything through. They had broken up over a five minute argument instead of simply talking things through. It seemed communication truly was his kryptonite, but with Tweek by his side, he was confident he could learn to overcome it.


End file.
